


Salon

by oonaseckar



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Dinner Party, Drug Abuse, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Heroin, M/M, Multi, Past Drug Use, Salon, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: Sherlock and Joan decide to institute a new tradition -- a weekly dinner, or asalonif you will, Friday nights.  Everyone - including, nominally, 'Everyone' -- invited.  All colleagues, friends, Irregulars, contacts, relatives, sponsors, sponsees, lovers, former lovers, psycho nemeses, right down to Clyde the tortoise.  Everyone who knows about it has a standing invitation, attendance welcome but not compulsory.  If you don't know about it then you're not welcome.To strengthen the bonds of their found family, to enable easy and relaxed collaboration on current cases and hashing over old and unsolved ones.  It's a beautiful idea, they both look forward to it.They don't expect someone on their list of trusted people to prove to be a murderer.They don't expect one to turn up as a corpse.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & Everybody, Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary), Sherlock Holmes/Jamie Moriarty | Irene Adler, Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson (Elementary)
Kudos: 11





	1. inaugural performance

**Author's Note:**

> Because I really wanted this for the Elementary found family, especially for Sherlock and Mycroft, and Sherlock's 'found' brothers -- Marcus, Alfredo, Gregson etc.

"Perfect," Sherlock said.

But Joan tilted her head to one side, looking at the loaded table. "I wouldn't say that," she quibbled. "Supermarket flowers, bought in side-dishes and -- surely we have _one_ complete set of china? What about the Royal Doulton my mother gave me, handed down from my step-grandmother last Christmas?"

"Target practice," Sherlock replied. Succinct as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

The doorbell rings before Joan can decide if it's something worth making an issue of. (She's really got _too_ used to Sherlock, like a destructive pet dog who chews through the phone wires on a bimonthly basis, so that replacement and repair just gets to seem like a cost of doing business.)

"That'll be Mycroft," Sherlock observes. "First to arrive, ridiculously early and eager to please. No doubt wondering if there might be more on offer than free nosh and bevvies." And he gives Joan an arch look.


	3. Chapter 3

Obviously she doesn't respond to that bit of baiting. And Sherlock walks halfway down the hall, and shouts at the front door. Because that's _totally_ an acceptable way of greeting invited guests.

(Joan sits down a moment, and puts her face in her hands.)

"WELL OBVIOUSLY WE'RE IN, DICKHEAD," Sherlock roars. "WE INVITED YOU. NOW EITHER YOU CAN PICK THE LOCK -- LIKE ANY OLD MORON OR THIEVING DRUGGIE OFF THE STREET COULD MANAGE -- OR YOU CAN PISS OFF HOME TO BLIGHTY AGAIN. IT'S THE MINIMUM WE EXPECT OF OUR GUESTS, AND IF YOU CAN'T MANAGE IT YOU'RE OFF THE LIST."


	4. Chapter 4

Not that she doesn't have complete faith in Mycroft's skill and intellect. And his criminal acumen: he _is_ a Holmes, after all. Thirty seconds later, the key falls out of the lock on the inside, there's a click, and the front-door opens. 

And Joan surges forward to greet him, because at least _one_ of them is always pleased to see Sherlock's brother. Hugs and exclamations and sharing of news takes a good five minutes, with Sherlock standing impatiently behind them, tapping a pen loudly against the wall-heater.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yus. Sherlock has invited Oscar. No, he didn't warn Joan beforehand.

"Yes, yeees, good to see you, Fatty. Good God, are you not done with the amorous rubbings yet?" he grizzles, every bit the toddler he'll never outgrow.

And Joan just has to hug Mycroft a second time -- only partly in order to annoy Sherlock -- but mostly because it's just _so good to see him._ (In one piece, alive and well, as much a thorn in Sherlock's side as ever. God knows Sherlock needs that sometimes.)

And she's happily squashed up against Mike's beautiful suit -- so beautiful! Even she would wear it! Vaguely she's aware of another arrival, but Sherlock will take care of welcoming the newbie.

And he does. "Ah, what a lovely gift for the house from our guest. Much appreciated. I hear good things about the latest vintage of skag from the South Bronx. Can't wait to try it! Let me get you a glass of something equally proscribed in this house, Oscar: come along in."


	6. the bodies of men, but the faces of pigs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from 'The Masks of Death', 1984 Sherlock Holmes movie starring Peter Cushing and Sir John Mills.

To say that Joan is frozen in place, doesn’t completely summarize the facts. She totters — might fall, without Mycroft to prevent it. He holds her, gently.

Yes. It seems that Sherlock has invited Oscar.

No. He didn’t warn Joan, beforehand.

And she would protest — because _this will not stand._ But as she recovers her footing, and lunges forward, Mycroft holds her back.

He’s very strong, his slight appearance deceptive. She remembers that now, from several nights they’ve shared.

“Let it go,” he counsels her, the patience shining out of him. (He's been Sherlock's brother, for decades. How would he _not_ learn patience?) “Doesn’t he always have his reasons?”

“Not always _reasonable_ reasons,” Joan mutters, darkly.

But she takes heed, because it's Mike, after all. They stand, close, and watch Sherlock usher his scumbag former dealer into the cavernous brownstone kitchen, where dinner awaits.


End file.
